


The Haunted Orphanage

by Geekster221



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Horror, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Orphanage, Orphans, Phanfiction, Septiplier AWAY!, Wattpad Saw It First, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekster221/pseuds/Geekster221
Summary: After running out of games to play, Mark gets an idea for a YouTube series. In his idea, he and Jack, along with Dan and Phil, and Felix and Cry, foster three children (one per pair) and all live together in Mark's house in LA for a month. It would be a contest to see which pair would be the best at parenting. They'd video everything that happened during the day and make a timeless collaboration series.He thought it would be a fun challenge.Now, they may never make it out of the orphanage alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Mark's POV**

I glanced over at the clock beside my bed. It read 5 am. I sighed as I got out of bed, knowing that sleep would simply never come. I walked downstairs, carefully placing my feet on the edges of the steps, hoping they wouldn't make a creaking sound.

I walked into my office and sat down in front of my computer. I was trying to decide what games to make videos on today when my phone illuminated the dark room. I glanced over at it.

**Jackaboy**

_Before I start, are you even awake?_

I couldn't help but laugh lightly to myself. I always forgot that was Jack's contact name. I unlocked my phone to reply.

**Mark**

_What is it you always say? Sleep is for the weak?_

**Jackaboy**

_How cute, you know one of my many BOSS quotes_

_Anyway, I NEED HELP!!!_

**Mark**

_DID YOU IMPREGNATE SOMEONE?!_

**Jackaboy**

_WHAT?! NO!_

_I don't just booper anyone's dooper Mark!_

**Mark**

_Well gee, sooooorry._

_Don't make me jump to any more conclusions! Just tell me!_

**Jackaboy**

_I don't know what games I should play, any recommendations?_

I stared at the screen for a moment. I wasn't the only person experiencing this problem.

**Mark**

_I've actually been running low on games too..._

**Jackaboy**

_Who'd a thought the day would come..._

_Maybe we could do some sort of collab with Dan and Phil?_

**Mark**

_Well, a lot of fans have been wanting to see that..._

**Jackaboy**

_So it's settled! Maybe we could even get Felix and Cry in on it! After Felix and Emily's breakup last year, he hasn't been the same. Same goes for Cry._

**Mark**

_Ok! This could be fun! I'll post a tweet to see what kinds of insane collabs the fans want to see (let's not tell them who's in on it though)_

**Jackaboy**

_Alright, I'm gonna go try and find some games in the meantime! :P_

With that, I switched over to Twitter. I started writing my tweet.  _Hello everybody! So, I'm doing a collab with people who shall not be named, but we need ideas. Tweet the most insane and obscure game or vlog idea you can think of with the hashtag #CollabIdeas4Mark_

I sent out the tweet and waited about thirty seconds before searching the hashtag. It had already blown up.

**Spence_221B**

_You could play Prop Hunt, but with a twist. Before you get killed, you have to rap about receiving mercy from the other players #CollabIdeas4Mark_

**Trash_is_Lovely**

_You could play Cards Against Humanity, but the winner gets to electrocute the losers! #CollabIdeas4Mark_

All of the tweets were ones like these. Things that I've already done, with twists that were supposed to make them more fun. It was really starting to drive me crazy. I just needed something different. Something original. Something out there.

Then I came across the tweet I was looking for.

**Geekster221**

_I have an insane idea for ya! What if you invited all the people you want to collab with over to your house in LA? Oh, but that's not the crazy part! You could split into pairs, and each pair would have to foster a kid. You could make it a challenge to see which pair would be the best at parenting! Btw, don't blame me for this. In your tweet, you said you wanted insane and obscure ideas sooo #CollabIdeas4Mark_

I reread the tweet several times. The idea of doing that was definitely out there. Matt and Ryan were going to be out of town for the next couple months. I reminded myself that we'd have to send the kids back in the end. The whole concept was destined for failure, yet, it was the only one that I really took a liking to. I'm not completely sure why, either. I've been wanting to do crazy things like this ever since my girlfriend, Sarah, and I broke up. The homophobic freak didn't take the whole I'm-Pansexual-Thing very well. I'm not even sure how she found out, considering I hadn't told anyone about it.

I shrugged away the thought and looked back to my phone.

I had an idea.

**A/N**

**HELLO MY BROTATO (bro x potato) ARMY**

**Just saying "Hi" and I'll be referring to you dudes as brotatoes.**

**I originally uploaded this fanfic on Wattpad (where, as of right now, it's on chapter 94), but decided to upload it here too because why the heck not?**

**Anyways, BUH-BYE BROTATOES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mark's POV**

***One Week Later***

Today was the day I picked up everyone from the airport. Now, don't get me wrong, I couldn't wait to see them, but I also had to explain what the collab we were doing was. I wasn't sure how they'd take the news that I wanted all of us to foster a child in pairs for a month.

The first plane that was supposed to get here was Dan and Phil's, but it got delayed. Now, Jack's was supposed to be here first, so I walked to where his plane would be unloading. The plane was outside, but they weren't getting off yet. I decided to answer YouTube comments while I waited for him.

When I glanced up from my phone, I noticed people had been getting off the plane for a while. I started looking around for Jack, when all of the sudden, someone pushed my back, and they pushed  _hard_. I almost fell over, but caught my balance right before I did. I whipped my head around to see someone sprinting away through the airport.

Then, I noticed the green hair on his head.

I broke into a dead sprint chasing Jack to the baggage claim. I started to catch up when I heard him scream, "SPEEEED IS KEEEEY!"

Before he had time to speed up, I tackled him to the ground. He was laying underneath me with a huge grin on his face. I smiled back at him, mumbled a quick, "Hey," then started blushing when I noticed the position we were in, along with the weird looks we were getting from people. Before I had the chance to roll off of Jack, I heard a Swedish accent behind us screech, "SEPTIPLIER AWAY!"

Well, at least I know I can always count on Felix to make situations more awkward.

I rolled off of Jack, who was blushing like crazy, and glared at Felix. I noticed Cry standing behind him. Cry put his finger up to his lips, indicating me to be quiet. I helped Jack up and just as I did so, Cry yelled, "Sup Felix!" directly into Felix's ear.

Felix made some sort of weird, inhuman noise, and that only made me laugh harder. Cry was on the ground clutching his stomach in hysterical laughter, and Jack was giggling while fumbling with his phone, trying to get a picture of Felix's priceless face. He was completely frozen in shock.

More and more people started giving us weird glances, but I chose to ignore them.

That was when I heard a voice screech, "GUYS? RUN! THE PHANDOM'S COMING!!!"

All four of us stopped laughing immediately and looked up. Dan and Phil were racing across the room, straight at us.  _Umm, what did they mean by the phandom–_

Just as I was thinking that, at least twenty girls dashed around the corner. They were all chasing Dan and Phil, and let's just say, they had very different emotions written across their faces. Phil looked hyped and excited to see all of us, while Dan looked scared out of his mind, and I swear he was mentally screaming at me to get the insane phangirls to stop chasing them.

But I think we just made it worse.

The second the phangirls' eyes moved from the back of Dan and Phil's heads to the four of us trying to get up, they all let out a loud noise that sounded kind of like a whale.

The four of us sprung up and tore across the airport alongside Dan and Phil. Eventually, we ran past a security guard. He stood in the way of the phangirls, telling them to stop chasing us. Like that's gonna stop them I thought to myself. Just as I suspected, the phangirls bulldozed through the security guard and continued to chase us. I saw the security guard say something into his walkie-talkie, just as we were approaching the escalators. We all started sprinting down them.

Then Dan tripped.

Phil erupted into laughter as two security guards stood at the end of the escalator, waiting for Dan's body to come to the bottom. While the two security guards lifted Dan off the escalator, the phangirls stood at the top, probably considering if chasing us was worth getting tackled to the ground by security guards.

They all turned around and started to head back to wherever they came from. Except for one. One of the phanboys stood at the top of the escalator with a smirk on his face. He was staring right at me. I tilted my head a bit, still looking at him when his eyes started to turn black. I blinked, and he was gone.

"Whatcha lookin' at Mark?" an Irish accent asked behind me. I turned around to face Jack, who was wearing a very concerned look on his face. Had he not seen the boy? Maybe the boy wasn't even there in the first place. I decided not to worry the others about something that was probably just my imagination.

"Nothing," I responded, pulling a fake smile.

 

**A/N**

**Alright, I'm not exactly sure what kudos are, but since I got 5 within one night of the first chapter being published on here, I've decided to keep updating this to AO3**

**Hope you're all enjoying!**

**(I won't leave an A/N on every chapter, just when I have important stuff to talk about)**

**Anyways, BUH BYE BROTATOES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mark's POV**

Jack looked like he was about to say something, but was cut off by screaming. I whipped my head back around to where the boy was standing. He was still nowhere to be seen. I then looked behind Jack to see Phil protecting his face with his arms, while Dan's mouth hung agape.

_"What do you mean you forgot the Maltesers?"_  Dan asked, sounding pissed.

"You never asked me to grab them!" Phil retorted.

Dan looked like he was about to scream again, when Felix intervened, "Guys, come on! We haven't been here for an hour and you're already getting in a fight!  _And you aren't even hitting each other?_  SHAME!" Felix smirked and took a step back.

Dan made eye contact with Phil and whispered, "I. Am. Going. To.  _Kill you!"_  Dan dove at Phil, but he sidestepped to dodge Dan's attack. Before they could continue, I stepped in between them.

_Oh shit, they're tall_ , I thought to myself. "Dan! Stop trying to kill Phil! We can just order you some Maltesers online!"

Felix mumbled, "Come on Mark! Let 'em–" I shot him a death glare and he coughed.

"Okay, fine. Whatever," Dan replied quickly.

This was where Jack stepped in, "Umm..." We all looked at him. "Uh, isn't that my bag?" He pointed toward a security guard taking a bag off the baggage disposal. "HEY!" Jack screeched, sprinting toward the security guard. We all winced in sync.

"Okay, everyone go get your bags and meet back here," I instructed as I started chasing after Jack.

When I caught up to Jack, he was already getting his bag back. He smiled and thanked the security guard. As we were walking back to the meeting spot, Jack's phone started going crazy. He didn't bother checking it, he just smirked.

"You look like a younger sibling after they got away with blaming the broken window on their older siblings. What did you do?" I asked him, a smile playing on my face.

"Oh, nothing~" he responded, his smirk growing.

I smiled back at him. "So who's spamming your phone?"

His smirk grew bigger, if that was even possible, as he answered, "Probably just my millions of amazing fans."

I knew he was lying. He had all his apps on silent except for iMessage. It could be his girlfriend, Albertha, or maybe his family. Maybe he had been texting Matt and Ryan. I shrugged it off and responded with, "Suuuure."

He laughed that beautiful laugh of his.  _Wait, what did I just–_

"What took you guys so long? We've been standing here forever!" Felix exclaimed.

"Calm down we were only gone for ten minutes," I responded.

Phil piped up, "So, uh, where are we all staying, and how are we going to get there?"

"My car's in the parking lot, and I think we should discuss the rest of the plan over food–"

"YES! FOOD!" Dan cheered, earning weird glances from most people in the airport. A slight blush crept onto his face as he suddenly became aware of all the people staring at him. 

Phil chuckled lightly and declared, "Alright Mark, lead the way!"

"It would be my pleasure," I replied, bowing. I marched out of the airport and everyone single filed behind me, marching in sync with me.

I'm definitely taking advantage of this hehehe.

I started singing, "The ants go marching one by one."

Everyone responded, "Hurrah, hurrah."

Jack facepalmed as Dan started taking a video on his phone.

I sang even louder, "The ants go marching one by one."

"Hurrah, hurrah!"

"The ants go marching one by one, the little one stops to suck his thumb, and they all go marching down, to the ground, to get out, of the rain!"

All together, we yelled, "BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"

We all erupted into fits of laughter as Dan turned his phone off. While I was laughing, my only thought was, _this is gonna be one hell of a YouTube series._

As we approached my car, I realized there were only five seats. I smiled knowing that someone would have to sit on someone else's lap. Everyone loaded their bags into the back as I got in the driver's seat and started the car. Jack jumped into the passenger's seat and started messing with the radio.

Dan opened the door to the back seats, looked at the seats for a moment, then looked at me a bit confused. "What? Were you expecting a limo?" I asked, smiling.

"No, but I CALL MY OWN SEAT!" and with that, Dan dove head first across the three seats. He sat up in the window seat across from the open door. Phil climbed in next and sat in the middle seat.

Then, Felix and Cry stood at the door. Cry sat down in the last seat. Felix looked at me through the rearview mirror, and asked, "Mark, bro, c'mon. Where am I supposed to sit?"

"I don't know," I responded, "you could sit on Cry's lap?"

Felix looked taken aback, "W-what?!"

Jack jumped into the conversation, "Why not Felix? You're just friends! Friends sit on each other all the time!"

I swear I saw a lightbulb materialize over Felix's head as he replied, "Fine, I'll sit on Cry's lap. But only if you sit on Mark's lap, on camera, at some point during the collab."

Jack looked Felix dead in the eye as he whispered, "Deal."

Felix slowly sat down on Cry's lap, and his face immediately turned bright red.

"Okay, so where do you guys want to eat?" I asked.

***Time Skip, brought to you by me (who tf else?)***

We were at Old Chicago Pizza, waiting for our waitress to come back with our food when the question finally came up. The question I had been dreading all day.

"So Mark, what are we collabing on?"

It was Jack who asked the question. Jack who brought up the problem I didn't know how to explain.

_Ya know what?_

_Fuck it._

"Before I start, there's no backing out."

Everyone nodded their heads.  _Oh, if only they knew what my next words would be._

"Okay, so this is going to sound completely insane and ridiculous."

They all nodded again. They were all still enthusiastic as to what I was getting at.

"Umm...so, as you guys know, I sent out a tweet asking for crazy ideas. Well, this is the one I picked." I dug around in my pocket for my phone. I pulled it out and went on Twitter.

I read the tweet.

"You, uh, want us to foster kids?" Cry asked.

"Y-yeah–"

"I'M DOWN!" Jack exclaimed.

I looked over at him. He had the biggest smile I'd ever seen in my life plastered across his face.

"You are?" I asked, in complete shock.

"Well, I can't just let my best friend do something that stupid on his own!" he shouted. I smiled at him.

"Hey! I thought we were all best friends!" Felix pouted. "And as they say, don't let your best friends do dumb things if you're not there to do it with them!"

Jack threw his hand in the middle of the table. "I'm in!"

Felix screamed, "Hell yes!" as he threw his hand atop Jack's. I laughed a bit.  _How was I so lucky to get these amazing people as friends?_

Cry slapped his hand on Felix's, "What could go wrong!"

"A lot, but I DON'T CARE!" Felix shrieked.

Dan and Phil glanced at each other wearily. Dan spoke up first, "I'm too lazy to rent an apartment and you're offering a free place–" Phil elbowed him in the ribs.

"OF COURSE WE'RE IN!" Phil exclaimed, as he grabbed Dan's hand and smashed them both onto the pile.

I was the last one.

_And who the heck would I be to leave my friends hanging?_

I gently placed my hand on Phil's. I mumbled, almost inaudibly, "YouTubers on three."

Felix and Cry whispered, "One."

Dan and Phil, in their normal voices, said, "Two."

Jack and I exchanged glances. He smiled warmly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, as the two of us yelled, "Three!"

"YOUTUBERS!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Mark's POV**

_The room had bright red walls, along with square tiles on the floor. I'm not sure why, but I refused to move. I just had a feeling something bad would happen if I did. I looked around the room._

_There was someone else there with me. It looked like a girl, thirteen or fourteen years old. She had her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was looking frantically around the room but stopped when she saw me._

_That was when I noticed the rope tied around her neck. It led up into the abyss that was where a ceiling should have been._

_I wanted to move toward her. To help her out of the rope._

_But she didn't seem to notice it._

_She smiled at me. Her smile reminded me of someone, though I wasn't sure who._

_"Hey!" she called out, waving at me._

_"Umm, hi?" I replied, not really knowing what to say._

_"My name's Reagan!" She paused as if examining my face. "You look a lot like Markiplier..."_

_I pointed to the rope around her neck, ignoring that last comment. "Uh, Reagan? Are you aware of the fact that there's a rope tied around your neck?"_

_"Wait, what?!" she screeched, as she looked down at her neck. All color drained from her face. She gripped the rope with both hands and tugged on it, but to no avail._

_"Hold on, let me help you." I started to step off my tile, but once my foot left the tile I was standing on, all the other tiles turned yellow._

_The only tiles that were still black were the one I was standing on, and the one Reagan was standing on. We locked eyes, and for the first time, I truly appreciated her eyes. They were bright blue. The kind of eyes you would get lost in._

_Just like Jack's._

_She looked just like him. Bright blue eyes, the beautiful smile that was now replaced by a look of total fear. Not to mention her hair color was the same as Jack's natural hair._

_Now I really felt the need to help her._

_"Hold on!" I yelled, making sure she could hear me. She nodded her head, unable to speak. I stepped off my tile and planted my right foot on the nearest yellow tile._

_Big mistake._

_The second my foot landed on the tile, all life drained from Reagan's eyes as she was pulled into the abyss above me. The last I saw of her gorgeous blue eyes, they were filled with fear and death. I didn't even know her, yet I still felt like breaking down in tears._

_Before I had a chance to even feel sad, a body shot down from the abyss. It was a boy this time. He, like Reagan, looked to be about thirteen years old._

_The only difference: this boy was already dead._

_A rope was tied around his neck, and dried blood covered his hair and body. The poor boy wasn't breathing. Once he was lowered to the ground completely, the yellow tiles turned black again._

_The boy's eyes were still open. I could see the fear in his eyes. His green eyes. I couldn't stop staring at them._

_Then, his eyes moved and focused on mine._

I jolted upright in my bed screaming at the top of my lungs.

I started hyperventilating. I'd never had a dream so realistic in my life. The dead boy's eyes moving to mine kept replaying itself in my mind.  _It just wouldn't stop!_  I started screaming again, holding my head in my hands. I rocked back and forth on my bed.  _It seemed too real to be a dream._

My door burst open and a very sleepy Jack ran over to me. He stood next to my bed.

"Hey! Mark? Are you okay? Mark!"

I couldn't respond, I just felt like screaming until I died. Jack put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up. I stared into his blue eyes, but instead of helping, it just made me worse.  _Reagan's blue eyes._  That was all I could think about. I started visibly shaking.

Jack sat down on the bed next to me. "Mark, you have to stop crying. People  _are_  still trying to sleep ya know."

I hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down my face until he said that. "I-I can't," I choked out.

"Yeah, you can."

That was all he said, yet it spoke a thousand words. Jack side hugged me. He let me cry into his chest. I was being such a baby and I really hated it. Jack was full on hugging me now, and we just stayed there for a while.

Then, I feel back asleep, in Jack's arms, and had the best sleep of my life.

**Reagan's POV**

I woke up with a start. I sat upright in my bed at the orphanage. _Did I just dream about Markiplier watching me die?_  I looked over at my clock, which read 7:30 am– _wait, WHAT?_   _School starts in half an hour!_ I started frantically preparing myself for hell-I mean, school. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, my Flash hoodie, and my black converse.

I slung my backpack over one shoulder as I raced out of my dorm. I looked down the hallway and saw Percy and Nathan walking toward me. I ran over to them.

"Reagan,  _please_  tell me you practiced your lines for the play and  _didn't_  watch YouTube until 3 am?" Nate asked me.

"I already have it memorized! We practiced it yesterday, remember!" I laughed as I finished my sentence.

Percy started laughing too. He then high-fived me. "Is it normal to be this excited for a play?"

As we started walking to school, Nate reminded us, "This isn't  _just_  a play."

Percy and Nate were my best friends at the orphanage. We were all thirteen, and it was currently November. Our Christmas Play was in a month. Every year we completely wing it. We were just assigned our parts Monday.

Percy and I were given our lines on Tuesday. Today was Thursday. Nate was one of the main roles and he absolutely hated it. He didn't try out for the role (then again none of us did) but in his case, it really wasn't fair. That's why we, along with our friend Jason, plan to purposely ruin the show. That way, when we mess up our lines, we won't be on stage stuttering, we'll be on stage belting out fnaf the musical.

We got the whole cast in on it. Parkour would be playing the piano. Nathan was playing Mark, Percy as Freddy, Emma as Chica, Jason as Bonnie, I got to play Natewantstobattle! Justin as phone guy, Grant as purple guy, and Isaac as Springtrap.

_This was gonna be the best play this school had ever seen!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mark's POV**

I woke up to find that a small weight had been put on my chest. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jack cuddled into my side, his head resting on my chest. Our legs were twisted together under my blankets, and he had an arm wrapped around my waist.

I smiled to myself.  _He's just so cute when he's sleeping!_ That was when the realization hit me: I was crushing on Seán McLoughlin.

I groaned.  _I'm fostering a child with my crush. What could go wrong?_

I sighed as I slowly began getting out of my bed. I tried my hardest not to wake Jack, but, unfortunately, while I was trying to untangle our legs, I kneed him in his—well, his crotch area.

Still with his eyes closed, he let out a small, "Ow." His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me.

I smiled softly at him, "Morning."

"Did you knee my balls for a reason or did you just want me up?"

I let out a nervous laugh, "Sorry, I was trying to get my legs out of that abomination."

"What time is it?" Jack mumbled.

I glanced over at my clock. "About eleven."

Jack's eyes shot open and a small smile appeared on his face. "Is anyone up yet?"

I shrugged. "Not sure, I just woke up, why?"

Jack didn't answer my question, instead, he replied with, "Let's see who's up." He grabbed my hand and started leading me out of my room. I rolled my eyes and walked next to him. We entered the living room to see Phil and Felix watching Steven Universe.

"STEVEN DON'T YOU DARE YOU MOTHER FU-"

"Morning guys!" Phil cut Felix off as he greeted us. Felix sent a glare in Phil's direction, but Phil ignored him.

"Hey!" Jack greeted. "So, who all's up?"

"Cry's taking a shower and Dan is still in his room, we don't know if he's awake yet though," Phil stated, ignoring Felix cussing out the TV.

Jack replied, "That lazybones!" in his Papyrus voice, as he grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. I felt my face heat up a bit.

"Umm, what are we doing?" I asked him. Jack just let a small smirk take place on his face.

We walked past my room, then past his. We passed the bathroom and stopped in front of Dan's closed door. Jack put his finger up to his lips as he slowly opened Dan's door.

Dan was facing away from us, a small light illuminating his face. He was most likely on his phone. He didn't turn to look at us, so we carefully entered his room. Jack crept up beside his bed and slowly took his phone out of his pocket. He began to video himself in vlog form, making sure Dan was in the shot.

Like I said before: this was gonna be one hell of a series.

Jack slowly bent down, placing his head dangerously close to Dan's ear. Then, all of the sudden, Jack screamed, "TOP OF THE MORNIN' TO YA DAN!" directly into Dan's ear.

Dan yelled and rolled off the bed. I, along with Jack, erupted into laughter. Dan sat up and stared both of us down, as he mumbled, "Why. The hell. Would you do that?"

"Because you're sleeping when we should be at an orphanage!" Jack shouted back.

I facepalmed while Dan looked at me, smiling a bit. "Jack you idiot. The kids are probably in school," Dan stated, trying not to laugh.

Jack had one of those oh-shit-I-messed-up looks on his face as he apologized, "Sorry...but this will make for great footage!" And with that, Jack sprinted past me with Dan, who was desperately attempting to grab Jack's phone, behind him. They raced down the stairs, and I followed. Jack dove face first onto an empty couch. Dan sighed and sat next to Felix, who was still shouting at the TV. I peeked around the wall to see Phil making pancakes in the kitchen.

_Yum._

Cry walked down the stairs, "Hey–"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER!" Felix shrieked. He got up off the couch and ran past Cry up to the bathroom.

Cry snickered, "Did Steven Universe get him pissed again?"

"Again? Do explain," Dan remarked, as he turned around, pretending to be intrigued.

Cry chuckled a bit before answering, "Last time we saw each other, we decided to binge watch 'kids shows'. We watched all of Gravity Falls and started watching Steven Universe, but before we could finish it, he fell asleep. After screaming about how stupid the characters were being, of course."

"I can still hear you ya know!" Felix yelled from upstairs.

"That's why I said it!" Cry yelled back, with a smile plastered across his face.

"Guys! The first few pancakes are done!" Phil chimed from the kitchen.

"DIBS!" Jack and Dan shouted at the same time. They stared at each other for a couple seconds before both of them broke into a dead sprint for the kitchen.

Cry and I looked at each other for a second before we both started laughing. Felix came running back down the stairs, still putting his shirt on, "What'd I miss?"

I could've sworn I saw Cry blushing, but I shrugged it off. "Dan and Jack fighting over pancakes."

"THERE'S PANCAKES?!" Felix ran toward the kitchen, Cry and I followed behind.

When we got into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes filled my nose and I couldn't help but smile. Dan and Jack were both sitting at the table, eating pancakes and talking, Cry and Felix were in line to get pancakes, and Phil was flipping pancakes in the pan like a master chef. I jumped in line too, and it wasn't long before I was up. I felt like a little kid waiting in line to sit with Santa, only this was better! Phil placed three pancakes on my plate, then I thanked him and sat down next to Jack.

Once I sat down, I was bombarded with questions.

"When are we going to the orphanage?"

"Are we calling our teams by our ship names 'cause that would be awesome!"

"Are we fostering girls or boys?"

"What age are the kids gonna be?"

"I can't even take care of myself, how the hell am I supposed to take care of a kid?"

The last one was Dan, and Phil answered his question before I got a chance to even think about it, "Dan, I'm helping, remember?"

"OUR KID COULD BE PLAYING WITH KNIVES AND WE WOULDN'T HAVE THE SLIGHTEST CLUE! YOU KNOW HOW DIL'S TURNED OUT!" Dan screeched at Phil.

"YOU MEAN ENGAGED AND HAPPY WITH LIFE!"

Jack jumped in, "Well, at least your kid won't go hungry. Phil, these pancakes taste amazing!"

I started answering the questions, "We can go to the orphanage whenever you guys are ready. I don't see any reason why we can't call teams by ship names. I don't care what gender we foster, and I was thinking thirteen to fourteen-year-olds..."

After I said the ages, I started thinking about Reagan and the other boy. My memories from the dream came rushing back. I took a deep breath.  _They were just figures of your imagination,_ I told myself.  _They aren't real people and they aren't dying in real life._  I took another deep breath and calmed down a bit.

After I zoned back into the conversation, I noticed all of them were staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"We'll be right back," Jack told everyone as he grabbed my hand and began dragging me up to my room.

"What's up?" I asked him, hoping he didn't pick up on my weird behavior.

"I wanted to ask you about why you were crying last night."

_Damn it._

"Oh, sorry about that," I mumbled, blushing a little.

"It's fine, I just wanted to know why you were crying, and uh, screaming."

"I just had a stupid nightmare. Nothing to worry about!" I tried to sound as happy as possible and pulled a fake smile.

"I am worried though." Immediately after he said that he started blushing. "I mean, uh, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really–"

"Mark, stop lying. I can tell you haven't been telling me the truth. What could you possibly have dreamed about that's making you lie to your best friend?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

"I've got time."

I sighed and explained my nightmare.

After I had finished, Jack's eyes were wide and he was flustered. Though, instead of asking about the fact that kids were dying in my dream, he asked, "Your mind made up a thirteen-year-old female version of  _me?"_

"That's what you're asking about?!"

"Mark, calm down. It was just a dream! Dreams don't tell the future, and if you've never seen that girl in real life, she probably doesn't exist. Not to mention you said she looked just like me! Your mind probably made her up because we're trying to foster kids today! You really shouldn't be this worried."

I sighed again, "Okay, thanks for letting me vent..."

"No worries, I'll always be here for you! Now let's go finish our food and get going!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Mark's POV**

It was time to leave for the orphanage. I didn't know what to expect, and for some reason, I started getting nervous. _What if the kid doesn't like me? What if none of the kids like us? What if they're camera shy?_

I knew I was probably worrying about nothing. That my dream was still freaking me out a bit. I just couldn't help the weird feeling in my gut.

On the car ride there, Jack was blasting Panic! At the Disco, and I really don't know if that helped calm me down, or if it made me worse.

Then, Crazy=Genius came on.

That was my favorite song by Panic! At the Disco and I couldn't help but want to sing along. I guess Jack saw me smiling—or he just liked the song—because he turned it up even more and we all started singing it.

I was laughing and singing along and  _damn_ , I had no idea Dan could make his voice that high pitched.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the parking lot next to the orphanage. It was four o'clock. We all got out of the car pretty quietly, though a certain Phil was making fun of a certain Dan for a high pitched voice. I laughed along with everyone else, and I had completely swallowed my fear by the time we made it to the door.

Felix ran ahead of us and opened the door. He held it open for Cry, then closed it on the rest of us, mumbling something about "Help your own shipmate".

Dan opened the door for the rest of us, saying, "See Felix, this is how nice people work."

Felix shot him a glare, but before he could say anything, a woman, who looked to be in her early thirties, came out of the side door. When she saw us she almost fell over from surprise.  _Was she not used to visitors or something?_

"Umm, hi! I'm Ms. Higgins, but," she stepped closer to Phil and winked at him, "you can call me Harper."

Phil looked confused, but before he had a chance to say anything, Dan spoke up for him, "Umm, one: Harper Higgins? What an embarrassing name. Two: we're here to foster kids.  _As a pair._ "

Dan was protectively standing in front of Phil, while Phil was blushing a bit. What was their ship name? Phan? That's  _definitely_  going on my OTP list!

Ms. Higgins looked taken aback. Though, in all honesty, she looked more confused over the fact that we wanted to foster kids than the fact that Dan and Phil were paired together doing so. "You want to foster a kid? From  _here?"_

"Actually, we want to foster three," Cry responded sassily.

"Hallelujah! Someone might actually get some of those asshats out of here!"

_Wow, she really shouldn't be the person greeting people._

Jack was the next to respond to this asshole, "Don't call them asshats, dickhead."

He mumbled the last part under his breath, but Ms. Higgins heard loud and clear. "Excuse me?! Would you use that type of language in front of children?!"

Before we had a chance to respond, a child's voice cut in from the other side of the closed door, "YOU LITTLE FUCKER! GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Looks like someone already has," I directed at Ms. Higgins.

I could tell Jack was trying not to laugh, but his plan was ruined when Felix shrieked, "SASSIPLIER UP IN THIS!"

Everyone broke into fits of hysterical laughter. Well, everyone except Ms. Higgins, who looked beyond outraged. "Do I need to kick you out?! I don't get any respect from anyone! Not those fuckers!" She pointed toward the door. "And not you assholes who just walked in here acting like you own the place!"

"We'd probably run it better than you," I heard Cry whisper to Felix, earning him a high five. Thankfully, the old hag didn't hear them.

"Sorry, ma'am!" Phil apologized to Ms. Higgins. "We really do just want to foster some kids if that's alright with–"

"Harper? Who are you talking to, dear?" a voice rang out from behind the door. The door swung open to reveal an older woman pulling what looked to be a thirteen-year-old boy, by the ear, out of a hallway.

The boy had brown hair. Darker then Jack's natural, but not quite as dark as Dan's. He had brown eyes and a deep blush on his face.

"Don't do that again, you hear me?" the older woman questioned the boy. I could hear kids laughing from the other room. The boy didn't respond. "Nathan?! Do you hear me or not!"

The boy mumbled a quick, "Whatever," and glared at someone I couldn't see.

Then, the woman spoke again, "JASON! I saw that!" She pulled another boy out from behind the wall, and this time, I could hear two distinct voices laughing. It was a boy and a girl—or sounded like it anyway.

The other boy she pulled out was taller than the first boy, Nathan, and also had brown eyes. He was wearing a wristband that read, 'Visitor', and was staring at Nathan. Nathan stuck his tongue out at the boy, but the boy just smirked in return. The woman pushed both of them into the doorway, and said, "Now Jason, no more middle finger! And both of you, stop flirting with each other!"

Both of their faces were bright red with blush. Jason looked like he was about to say something, but the woman closed the door on them.

"Sorry about–"

"WE AREN'T EVEN GAY!"

_Oh man, had I heard that one before._

I heard the boy and girl laughing again, and I couldn't help but smile. There were four kids, one of them being a visitor, but that left three. The exact number we needed.

"Like I was saying, sorry about–"

"Who were those kids?" Dan asked. I looked over at Dan and Phil to see Dan staring at the door in awe, while Phil was just smiling like an idiot.

"Well, Jason was just visiting. He's friends with Nate, as well as two other thirteen-year-olds here–"

"DIBS ON NATE!" Dan stood up and yelled, while Phil cheered in the background. Ms. Higgins and the older lady looked completely shocked.

"And those other two kids!" Jack added quickly.

Ms. Higgins started to answer, "You want our biggest trouble–"

"OF COURSE!" the older woman cut her off. "Let me just pull up some files..." She started typing on an ancient keyboard.

I turned to Jack to see him smiling at me. "What?" I asked, now smiling a bit too.

He started blushing, probably caught off guard by the fact that I saw him mindlessly smiling at me.

"Just, this was a, uh, great idea, ya know?"

My smile quickly turned into a smirk. "Did Seán McLoughlin just compliment me?"

"My name's Jack, asshole," he replied, giggling a bit.

"Okay, here we go!" The older lady started, "Umm, so, this is Nathan." She turned her computer around toward us to show a picture of the boy, Nathan, who was just in here. In the first picture, he looked outraged. His arms folded over his chest, his eyebrows bunched together, his eyes narrowed at something, or someone, behind the camera.

The next picture was taken outside. Jason was jumping on Nate from behind, and both of them had huge smiles on their faces. The next picture looked like it was taken immediately after. Neither of them was smiling as they were falling over.

Phil was cringing, but Dan looked like he would erupt into laughter at any moment. Ms. Higgins swiped to the next picture, and that was when Dan burst into laughter. The next picture was of Nate being squished on the ground, but he was laughing it off. Jason was on top of him, laughing as well. He was leaning back while sitting on Nate's back.

Jack and I chuckled a bit. The older lady interrupted the laughing room, "The rest of you wanted the other two kids?"

"YES!" the rest of us shouted back. I barely heard Ms. Higgins mumble, "Oh Lord, they'll fit in perfect."

"Alright then!" the older woman cheered. "Umm, so, this is Percy."

She brought up pictures of a different boy. He had green eyes and dirty blond hair. If I had to guess, I'd say he was about the same height as Nate. The boy looked slightly familiar, though I had no idea where from. I shrugged it off and looked at the pictures.

Some pictures were just of him, while some had other people in them. I recognized Nate and Jason in one or two. There was also, what seemed to be, a girl, though, she wasn't facing the camera in any of the pictures, so I wasn't completely sure.

Felix and Cry shouted, "We call him!" in sync. Jack and I shrugged it off, not really caring which kid we got.

"Alright!" the older woman cheered. "Let me just pull up the last file."

Jack and I smiled at each other. I couldn't help but think about how cute he looked. His green hair was flopping in just the right way. His smile was stunning, and don't even get me started on those eyes!

"Okay, here's the file!" the older woman stated, turning the computer to face me and Jack.

Those eyes.

That smile.

"This is Reagan!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Mark's POV**

I couldn't react. I was frozen on the spot.  _Reagan was a real person._  That was when I realized who Percy was.

Percy was the dead boy from my dream.

I was staring at the picture of Reagan on the screen. She was smiling away at a laptop in front of her. Percy was sitting to her right, watching whatever she was watching and laughing along. To her left, Nate and Jason were messing around, laughing as they pushed each other.

Jack elbowed me. I looked over at him and he looked outright confused. "She looks just like you," I whispered, hoping he remembered what I said earlier and would catch on.

His eyes widened instantly.  _Well, I guess he got my point._  He turned back to Ms. Higgins and the older lady. "So, that's Reagan?" he asked, trying not to sound worried.

"Yup, this is her!" the older woman replied happily.

Jack spoke again, "Uh, can we talk outside real quick?"

The older lady glanced over at Ms. Higgins. "I don't see why not."

"Thanks," Jack mumbled as he got up, grabbing me by the hand and walking me outside. Felix gave us a questioning look, probably wondering why we couldn't just talk about it in here.

Once we closed the door behind us, Jack started asking questions. "Was that the girl from your dream?! How the hell could that have happened! You'd never seen her before in your life!"

"I know," I responded quickly, "I have no idea how my brain could've thought that up, but shouldn't we be more focused on the fact that she died in my dream! Not to mention Percy looks identical to the dead boy!"

"Those kids could be in serious danger," Jack said, almost inaudibly.

"I know," I whispered back.

"We could help them this time, right?"

"I'm not sure..." I let my voice trail off.

"Well, we won't know unless we try. So, are you up for this?"

I looked at the ground, trying to decide what to say next.  _Was I up for this?_  I don't remember thinking up a response, I only remember the words pouring out, "As long as you're the one helping me, I should be fine, right?"

A light tint of pink spread across my cheeks.  _What the heck did I just say?_  I felt a bit reassured when I noticed Jack's bright red face.  _At least I wasn't the only one uncomfortable._

"Umm, right," Jack replied, smiling through his blush. "So, we're going to foster her anyway?"

"I think we're fostering her  _because_  of the dream," I mumbled.

"Right."

We walked back inside to see everyone messing around on their phones. Ms. Higgins and the older women weren't in the room. Once we walked in, everyone turned to look at us.

"What was that all about?" Felix asked, looking at us suspiciously.

"Where'd they go?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"They went to get the kids, now answer the question," Dan demanded. He looked worried.  _Nice to know you care I guess._

_I had to explain this eventually, so why not now?_

"IhadadreamwithReaganinitbeforeIevenmetherand–"

"English please."

I sighed.  _My genius plan is failing dammit._

I took a deep breath. "I had a dream with Reagan in it last night. Before I knew what she looked like. Sorry I freaked out, but this isn't exactly normal."

"What? But that's...WHAT?! Wait, how did Jack know when nobody else did?" Phil asked, sounding quite concerned.

I tried not to blush. I really did. The only problem: who  _wouldn't_  blush when you were about to talk about crying over a dream, and your best friend having to sleep with you because of it? I was internally screaming when Jack spoke up, "He told me about it because we're best friends."

I could've sworn I saw him cringe at the word 'friends,' but I didn't question it. He saved me from complete embarrassment, this was the  _least_  I could do.

Everyone nodded their heads and shrugged it off. Well, everyone except Dan, who was smirking at me with a knowing look. Felix, Cry, and Phil started talking and sat back down, but Dan remained standing and smirking at me and Jack. "Whatcha lookin' at? I mean, I know I'm sexy as hell, but you've been staring for a while," Jack commented with a chuckle.

Dan rolled his eyes and pulled us into a group huddle, "Do you two  _not_ understand how late I stay up? I heard Mark screaming, I heard someone frantically running down the hallway, then I heard the screaming stop. I might be trash, but I'm not stupid. Not to mention I didn't hear anyone walk back to their room." He winked at Jack and pulled himself out of the huddle.

Jack's mouth hung agape and a deep blush took over his face. I imagined I looked the same, if not, worse.  _At least Jack looks cute when he blushes._

Dan smirked at me one last time before he joined Felix, Cry, and Phil's conversation. His smirk turned into a warm smile once Phil pulled him down into his seat. He started laughing after Phil whispered something in his ear. I gotta say, that ship is everything I wanted it to be and more.

Ms. Higgins walked back in dragging Percy behind her. She was cursing under her breath, while he was screaming his head off, holding onto something, or someone, that I couldn't see.

"GET YOUR CRUSTY HANDS OFF OF ME YOU FUCKER!" Percy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"IT'S A SURPRISE ASSHOLE! YOU'D BE ABLE TO SEE WHAT IT WAS IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A STUBBORN BITCH!" Ms. Higgins yelled back.

I heard a girl and boy laughing. "Well, she got the 'stubborn bitch' part right," the girl stated between laughs.

"SHUT UP REAGAN! I DON'T NEED YOUR SASSINESS IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW! JUST HELP!"

"You didn't say 'please'~" Reagan chirped.

"PLEASE!" Percy screamed back. I heard the boy laughing again.

"There ya go!" Reagan replied happily.

"HEY!" yelled a familiar voice. It was the older lady and she did  _not_  sound happy. Ms. Higgins fell backward and three kids fell on top of her. Nate laughed and rolled off, but Reagan was planted on top of Percy. Both of them were blushing furiously until Ms. Higgins pushed them off of her.

Jason strutted into the room smiling at Nate, Percy, and Reagan. When he looked up at us, he examined our faces. "You guys look familiar as fu–"

"JASON!" The older woman stormed into the room and all the kids hurried to stand up, flinching as she walked past them. Those poor kids have to deal with that every day? No wonder they cuss twenty-four seven.

Nate elbowed Reagan and she looked up from the ground. Reagan followed Nate's gaze to all of us. She looked taken aback but managed a smile. Percy was staring at Felix in awe, Nate and Jason were smiling at Dan and Phil, and Reagan was staring at me. I could've sworn I saw fear in her eyes.

Before I had a chance to ask about it, the older woman spoke, "Alright guys! These nice gentlemen are going to foster you, and maybe even adopt you if you behave!" She glared at Reagan. Reagan smiled innocently at her and I knew Percy was trying to hide his laughter.

All of the sudden, Nate screamed, "WAIT! Does this mean Pewdiecry, Phan, and Septiplier are happening?!"

He started violently shaking Reagan, but she was just smiling at all of us, completely dumbfounded. "REAGAN! OUR OTP'S ARE HAPPENING RIGHT IN FRONT OF US! WHY AREN'T YOU FREAKING OUT?!"

"BECAUSE I THINK I MIGHT DIE AND THE LAST FACE I PULL NEEDS TO BE HAPPY NOT THIS!" She double-chinned and purposely looked at ugly as possible, earning a few chuckles from Percy and Jason.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Hold on," Percy started, "don't you two have girlfriends?" He pointed at me and Jack. "And aren't the rest of you straight, well, besides Cry–"

Reagan cut him off, "I, for one, always knew they were gay for each other and I'm not complaining, I've always hated Sarah, so," she leaped over the desk, ignoring Ms. Higgins yelling at her, "who's taking who home?"

"AND WHAT'S THE BREAKUP STORY?!" Nate shouted.

"If I had to guess, I'd say personal," Jason laughed out.

"Hehe, right," I mumbled awkwardly. There was no way on earth I was telling everyone that I was pansexual right now. Not to mention I actually  _did_  break up with my girlfriend.

"Percy, I'm here to kidnap you," Felix said calmly.

Percy shrugged and said, "Cool with me, as long as I get some pizza. I'm hungry as fuck."

"Perseus! Why on earth would you use such foul language?!" the older lady questioned.

Reagan started giggling. Ms. Higgins glared at her and she coughed. I glanced over at Jack. We locked eyes for a second, then erupted into fits of laughter.  _These kids were hilarious! We literally couldn't have lucked out more!_

"Who do I get to go with, then?" Nate asked, looking between Dan, Phil, Jack, and I.

Dan and Phil smiled at each other, then Dan started, "Well if you–"

"YOUR VOICE IS EVEN MORE MAJESTIC IN PERSON THAN THROUGH THE SCREEN!" Nate screeched and ran over to Dan and Phil.

He stuck his hand out and started to introduce himself, "Hi! I'm Nate! My birth parents hated me and sent me here when I was ten!  _I'm not telling you why though."_  He smirked up at them.

Dan bent down to Nate's level, "Challenge accepted." He shook Nate's hand and Phil grabbed the other hand. Nate smiled up at them.

Reagan had a huge grin on her face. "So, you two are taking care of me?"

"It's even better than that!" Jack told her.

"How could it get any better?!"

"Because we're all living together in Mark's house!" Jack replied.

Reagan's mouth hung open. "Wait, are you serious?" she asked, almost cautiously.

I decided it was my turn to speak up, "Yup! And you three get to star in a YouTube series we're doing together!"

"So, go pack your bags and get the fu–" Ms. Higgins started, only to be cut off by the older woman, "What she  _meant_ to say, was that you guys need to go pack up your stuff so that you can go home with these nice gentlemen."

"OKAY!" they all yelled in sync and raced to the door. Jason stood there awkwardly for a second before following them behind it.

"This is actually happening," Jack mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah, it is."

Not a second after I said that, all the lights shut off, and we were left in the dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reagan's POV**

"OKAY!" we all yelled in sync and raced to the door. Jason stood there awkwardly for a second before following us.

"Can you believe this is happening?!" Nate asked excitedly.

"Seriously though!" Percy chimed in. "We're being adopted by YouTubers!"

"Fostered," I corrected. I still wasn't completely sure if I wanted to trust them or not. Sure, I looked up to them and all, but fostering three kids? Not to mention the only information we got was something about a YouTube series, and that we were all living in Mark's house. Did they even have enough rooms for that?

And I could have sworn Mark looked scared when he saw me.  _Did he have a dream like mine?_

Of course he didn't Reagan. Stop overreacting about everything.

"Guys, come on! If we hurry maybe we–"

All the lights shut off at once.

"That's weird," I mumbled, looking down the hallway.

"Yeah, umm, has this ever happened before?" Jason asked.

"If you're scared, you could always hold Nate's hand!" I exclaimed before running past them.

The lights flickered back on.

"REAGAN!" someone screamed behind me. It sounded like Percy, but why would he be upset with me making fun of them? I SHIP THEM DAMMIT!

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face them. They all looked mortified and Jason looked like he was about to throw up. "What?" I asked.

Nate slowly lifted his hand up. He was pointing at something behind me. I slowly turned around. That's when I saw it.

There was a large pool of what looked like blood at the end of the hallway. I forced my eyes to move upward, above the blood, only to see a dead body hung from the ceiling. But, of course, it wasn't just any dead body.

_It was Ms. Higgins._

Trails of blood were running from several places around her neck, as well as from her mouth and nose. I didn't know how the hell she got up there, but honestly, I'm glad I didn't.

Behind her body, I noticed a door. A door that was never there before.

I turned back around to face Nate, Jason, and Percy. They had all walked up to me.

"I-Is that Ms. Higgins?" Jason asked.

"I think so..." I replied.

"Am I just blind or did someone install a new door?" Percy asked, pointing at the door I noticed seconds earlier.

"New door I think," Nate responded as he began walking toward it.

"Umm, won't that be locked?" Percy questioned. Nate didn't stop, he just kept walking toward the door.

"You can't just walk up and open–"

"How would you know? You haven't even tried," Nate cut Jason off calmly.

"He might not have tried, but that still leaves you with a problem," I started, "there's kind of a dead body hanging in front of it."

"So I can push it out of the way?" Nate asked.

"Puddle of blood?" Percy questioned.

"Ya know, there's this crazy thing called 'jumping'. It actually tends to come in handy sometimes," Nate responded sassily, as he continued walking down the hallway.

"Nate," Jason grabbed his attention.

"What?"

"You can't tell me you aren't even a little scared as to what could be behind that door?"

Nate sighed and turned around. "What are you proposing?"

"The lights just shut off.  _All_  the lights just shut off. After thirty or so seconds, they all turned back on. Now, there is literally a dead body hanging in the hallway, and you want to investigate the mysterious door that just appeared. I thought you'd watched enough horror movies to know how these things end. What are the rules of horror movies?" Jason asked, smirking.

Nate sighed again, "Don't walk towards the noise, and simply, don't make stupid choices."

"Exactly. Now, does walking through a mysterious door that appeared out of nowhere, behind a dead body, count as a stupid choice?"

"Probably..."

"So what should we do instead?"

Percy and I were snickering in the background. Jason was being a total mom and it was great! Though, the trash part of me would prefer Jason to be another parental figure to Nate.

"I don't know," Nate started, "uh, maybe we could go back to the YouTubers?"

_"WHAT A GREAT IDEA!"_  a voice boomed above us. I'd never heard the voice before, nor did I have the slightest clue how it knew what we were talking about.

"Umm, who said that?" Percy asked. He sounded pretty calm compared to the rest of us, who were practically shaking.

_"Now, that is for me to know, and you to find out. Getting back on topic, you mentioned something about YouTubers? Hehehe~ none of you know what's really going on here. Why would people so popular want to adopt you? You're all so worthless."_

"Okay, that's it," I started, "where's the mute button?"

_"You can't mute–"_

"LALALALA! I'M NOT LISTENING!" I screamed, throwing my hands over my ears. I started running back toward Ms. Higgins' office, making sure I grabbed Percy along the way. I knew Jason would take care of Nate. They practically never leave each other's side.

We made our way through the orphanage, back toward Ms. Higgins' office. The voice was still yelling at us, cursing us, and telling us how worthless we were. I tried to ignore it the best I could, hoping that once I got back to the office, everyone would still be there. That Ms. Higgins would be sitting at her desk, and  _not_  dead. Hoping that all of this had been in my head.

We continued running until we got to Ms. Higgins' office.

_"You can't open that door,"_  the voice called to us.

"AND WHY THE FUCK NOT?!" Percy yelled as he walked up to the door with Nate.

Jason and I stayed glued to the ground behind them. Part of me was starting to believe this voice. It said we couldn't open the door, so maybe it was locked from the inside?

_"Try if you want, but you're bringing this on yourself if you do."_

"Bringing what on ourselves, might I ask?" I inquired, trying to sound calm.

_"You're about to find out."_

Jason and I exchanged uneasy glances. Then, he moved his eyes to Nate. I looked at Percy.

They were right in front of the door. Percy turned back to face me. He smiled warmly at me. "We're getting out of here. I promise."

"Oh, well, I mean, since you're promising and all." We both started laughing, and I looked over at Nate and Jason. They were talking about something and Nate started snickering. Jason shoved him a bit, then began chuckling too.

"All right, let's open this stupid door," Nate said to Percy.

_"Good luck~"_  the voice chimed in.

Nate sighed out of annoyance, "Ya know what? CAN IT VOICE! The only reason I'm listening from now on is if you tell us who you are, or why we should be scared of this stupid door!"

_"Why would I–"_

"I'M NOT LISTENING FUCKER!"

_"You don't–"_

"CARE?! YEAH! I KNOW!" Percy yelled as he reached for the door handle.

_"You're asking for this!"_

Percy screamed the second his hand touched the handle. Immediately after, he disappeared into nothing. Nate started screaming too, and when I looked over, he was gone.

Jason was frozen on the spot, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. I didn't know how to react.  _Were they dead? Did the voice take them?_  But, in the end, all of this only meant one thing: there was no way on earth I was going to be seeing the YouTubers anytime soon. This voice was taking some serious measures to make sure of that.

Before I had time to think anymore, the voice began talking to us again,  _"So, are you interested in knowing where your friends disappeared to?"_

"BITCH, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Jason screamed.

_"If you do that, you'll never find out where your friends are."_

Jason looked ready to scream and cry at the same time, so I decided to step in, "Are you saying you know where they are?"

_"I'm saying they're right here."_

_"Jason? Reagan? GUYS! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"_

Nate.

Jason's face relaxed a bit. I guess he came to the same conclusion I did: at least they were alive.

_"That's right, they're with me. Don't think for a second I won't hurt them, though. I've planned a special little hell for them."_

"Do you ever stop talking?" Jason asked. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was trying not to think about the "special hell" planned for our friends.

_"Only if you want their hell to start now."_

"Does that mean that when you aren't talking to us, you'll be torturing them?" I asked, shaking a bit.

_"Exactly."_

The voice stopped talking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mark's POV**

"This is actually happening," Jack mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah, it is."

Not a second after I said that, all the lights shut off, and we were left in the dark.

···

"Umm, Ms. Higgins?" I heard Cry mumble.

The lights flickered back on, and the first thing I noticed was that Ms. Higgins and the older woman had left. They were probably just checking on all the kids though.

The second thing I noticed was that Jack was no longer in the seat next to me.

"Has anyone seen Jack?" I asked. This was really weird. All the lights in a building don't just turn themselves off, then turn back on thirty seconds later. There were no thunderstorms or anything like that happening when we got here, so someone had to have purposely turned them off. Now, the two workers that we met disappear without telling us where they went? Not to mention my best friend just vanished without a trace.

"No, uh, where'd Phil go?" Dan asked, and I knew he was trying to sound calm, just like I was.

_"Oh, they're right here,"_  a voice boomed above us.

"And who the hell might you be?" Felix directed at the ceiling.

_"That's not important at the moment. However, in time, I will come to reveal myself–"_

_"DAN! PHIL ISN'T HURT–"_

_Was that Nathan?_

_"SHUT UP CHILD!"_

I heard what sounded like a knife being lifted off a table.

_"JACK'S OKAY TOO–AHHH!"_

I heard a knife being sliced against something as Nate's screams filled my ears.

_"Nate! Why you motherfucker–AHHH!"_

The slicing started again, but this time, Percy was the one screaming.

"HEY! Why the fuck are you hurting those kids?!" Dan shrieked.

_"Does"_  slicing  _"this"_  slicing  _"bother you"_  slicing. The entire time the voice was saying this, Nate's screams filled the background noise.

"HOLY SHIT! STOP YOU PSYCO!" I yelled without thinking.

_"Would you prefer I use someone else?"_

_"Mark! Don't listen to this whore! I'm fine–AHHH!"_  Percy began screaming again.

"Yeah! Use me!" I tried to sound brave, but I knew my voice was shaking.

_"But that wouldn't be as fun as this."_

_"LET GO OF ME YA FUCKER!"_

Jack _.  
_

_No_.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Dan shrieked.

I looked over at him to find him looking at me. He looked sympathetically at me, but my mouth was still hung open in shock.

_"You don't want me to hurt Jack? Well, I could always torture Phil."_

_"Don't worry about Phil, Dan!"_ Percy yelled, a hint of laughter in his voice.

_"What the–"_  the voice started.

I heard loud footsteps running across a platform.

_"How did you get out of your chains?!"_

"GO PHIL! BE FREE!" Dan yelled, laughing a bit. Felix and Cry were smiling. I let a small smile take place on my face as well.

The footfalls stopped.  _"Dan? Check the door! Find the other kids!"_  Phil yelled.

_"You guys have to help us! Nate and Percy are in here too, and they're already beat up–AHHH!"_

Jack cut himself off by screaming. The slices and screaming filled the room, as well as Percy yelling,  _"STOP HURTING US YOU BITCH!"_

Nate screeched,  _"YOU FOUR HAVE TO FIND JASON AND REAGAN! THEY COULD BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE–"_

Nate was abruptly cut off. The voice stopped talking to us.

"JACK?!" I yelled at the same time Dan yelled, "PHIL?!"

No response.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to spill out at any moment. I tried to remember everything they had just told us.

We had to find Jason and Reagan.

And the second after we find them, we had to find everyone else.

I had to save Jack.

Before I did that, though, I needed to connect all the dots.

Why the hell were Nate and Percy with that voice? Did they do something to upset it, or did the voice choose them specifically? Same goes for Jack and Phil. Was the voice just trying to get to Dan and me?

I looked over at everyone else to find them all staring at me. "What?"

"You tell us mister 'King of Five Nights at Freddy's'," Felix replied. He was attached to Cry's side, squeezing his hand to the point that it looked purple. Cry didn't look like he cared much of it though. He was just as scared as Felix.

"Well, uh," I started, "they said to, umm, get to Reagan and Jason, right?"

"Right," Dan mumbled, his voice cracking mid-sentence. He was about to break down too.

"Where did they say Jason and Reagan were again?" Cry asked.

"I think they said behind the door," Felix answered.

"So that's where we go. Find Jason and Reagan, then we can find Jack, Phil, Nate, and Percy." I made sure I finished my sentence by smiling sympathetically at Dan. He let a tear slide down his cheek as he smiled back at me.

Maybe this is why the voice took Phil. To break Dan for some reason. Knowing that your best friend is being hurt really does break you, whether you want to admit it or not.

But that left one question: Why would the voice want to break Dan? We didn't even know who it was.

"Alright! Let's go get those kids!" Felix announced enthusiastically.

We started walking toward the door but stopped when we heard something on the other side. I pressed the side of my head against the door to hear it better.

It sounded like crying.

"What's going on?" Cry whispered.

"It sounds like someone's crying on the other side," I whispered back.

Felix stepped forward and planted his hand on the doorknob, only to immediately pull it back.

"THAT THING'S BURNING HOT!" he screeched.

The crying stopped abruptly and someone said, "I-Is someone there?"

"Jason?" Dan asked.

There was a pause before the person responded, "Yeah, umm, Dan?"

Dan's face looked a bit more relaxed. "Yeah! Is Reagan with you?!"

"Yes! Are you guys okay?!" Reagan asked hopefully.

"Umm, are  _you_  guys okay?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" Jason inquired.

"Weren't you crying?" Dan's smile had disappeared.

There was another pause before Jason answered, "We had reason to if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, we've noticed," Felix mumbled.

"Has anything weird happened over there?" Cry asked out of nowhere.

"You mean other than finding Ms. Higgins' dead body hanging from the ceiling in front of a door that's never been there before?" Reagan asked.

"WHAT?!" we all shouted in sync.

"Then Nate and Percy vanished after they pissed off this weird voice dude and touched the doorknob to this door," Jason added.

I was dumbfounded. They'd already been through hell and back and it hadn't even been an hour.

_That voice fucker is gonna get it._

"We're going to get this door open, okay?" Dan announced.

"Alright."

"How the hell are we supposed to get the door open?!" Felix whisper-screamed at Dan.

"Well, we could start by not being stupid," Dan started. "If the handle's hot, put something in between it and your hand. For example, a towel."

Felix huffed and started looking for something to use. Cry joined him in his search, while Dan smirked victoriously by the door. I started looking for something to use as well.

There was a small rug in front of Ms. Higgins' desk. I picked it up and brought it to Dan.

I got down on one knee in front of him and declared, in my best medieval accent, "Oh dearest Savior, take this gift of gratitude. For with it, perhaps we may free our friends from the hell beast that holds them captive."

"As you wish my knight," he replied, laughing lightly.

"YOU TWO ARE DESTROYING THE SHIP ORDER!" Felix yelled from behind me.

I fell off my knee laughing. Once I got back up, I grabbed the rug and handed it to Dan, who was still chuckling.

He turned around with it and carefully wrapped it around the doorknob. He slowly turned the doorknob, and the door opened.

Reagan and Jason were sitting against a wall, whispering to each other. When they noticed us in the doorway, they both jumped up.

Reagan was smiling, but it almost immediately turned into a look of worry. "Where are Jack and Phil?"

My eyes started getting teary again as I began explaining, "Well, uh, ya know that voice thing?"

Reagan's eyes widened, while Jason nodded hesitantly.

"The voice, umm, took them–"

"It took Percy and Nate too," Reagan cut me off and started walking toward me. She wrapped her arms around my back and buried her head in my chest. A few tears trickled down my cheeks as I hugged her back. She gave great hugs, and I didn't want to let her go, I didn't want to move.

But Jack needed to feel her hugs too.


	10. Chapter 10

***Possible trigger warning pretty much for the remainder of the book***

**Nate's POV**

"You guys have to help us! Nate and Percy are in here too, and they're already beat up–AHHH!"

Jack cut himself off by screaming. The slices and screaming filled the room, as well as Percy yelling, "STOP HURTING US YOU BITCH!"

I screamed, "YOU FOUR HAVE TO FIND JASON AND REAGAN! THEY COULD BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE! WE WERE RIPPED AWAY FROM THEM AND–"

"They can't hear you," the voice cut me off.

Technically, it wasn't  _just_  a voice. It was a person, though, we couldn't really tell, considering it was wearing a black robe that covered all of its skin. I continued to call it a voice because one, it refused to tell us its name and two, that's what Jason had called it.

I missed him and Reagan so much. I felt terrible for screaming while the voice was torturing me. I didn't want them to have to worry about me. Even if the YouTubers were the only ones that could hear us, I knew Jason and Reagan would hear about it eventually.

Percy, Jack, Phil and I were strapped onto metal tables that were standing vertically. There were chains around our wrists, ankles, and waist.

And let me tell you, they were  _not_ comfortable.

There was a huge screen in the room that was projecting Felix placing his hand on the doorknob in the lobby. He pulled his hand back suddenly and said something to everyone else. The voice put the screen on mute because it didn't like us knowing what our friends were saying.

For example, Felix looked like he was screaming after he touched the doorknob. What was he screaming about? We had no idea. Mark could've been joking about shipping him with Cry, or he could have seriously injured himself. We would never know until someone helped us.

The voice looked away from the screen so that its hidden face was facing us. "Aww, you're all so scratched up. What a shame. I hate cleaning these carpets."

I forced myself to look over at Percy for the first time since he screamed. He was covered with a mixture of dried blood and fresh blood. He had a look of determination on his face, though, as he said, "Aww, no one seems to give a fuck. What a shame."

I could've sworn Jack was getting ready to say something along the lines of, "GET REKT!" But instead, he instructed, "Guys, don't upset it. It'll just get worse."

"Ya know, he's got a point," I started. I saw Jack smile at me through the corner of my eye as I continued, "Only problem: I'm a stubborn son of a bitch and don't care. HEY VOICE! Your doctor called with your colonoscopy results. Good news, they found your head."

Percy coughed and mumbled, "Damn," while slightly smiling at me. Jack was completely dumbfounded. He probably didn't expect me to say that.  _I hate being labeled as the innocent one._

Jack smirked at me before he continued, "HEY VOICE! YOUR GENE POOL COULD USE A LITTLE CHLORINE!"

"OHHHH!" Percy and I screamed, laughing.

"YO VOICE!" Percy started, "IF I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF, I'D CLIMB TO YOUR EGO, AND JUMP TO YOUR IQ!"

"GET REKT!" Jack screamed.  _There it was._

Phil started laughing in the background.  _I can't wait to get out of this hell hole and live with him and Dan for a month!_

The voice started laughing sinisterly, "Oh yes! So funny!" It lifted the knife off the counter. "It's so funny, it makes me want to kill someone!"

_Oh shit._

"I wouldn't do that though," the voice continued, "that's no fun. Way too fast!  _I want to make you feel it._ "

I exchanged a nervous glance with Percy. Just like school: we made a small problem ten times worse. The only difference was that Jason wasn't here with a clever excuse.

We were screwed.

Well, we would've been if it wasn't for Phil. Under his breath, he mumbled, "A month without uploading he comes back with a tag."

"THAT NO ONE EVEN TAGGED HIM IN, HE'S NOT A CHALLENGE TO DRAG!" I practically screamed.

Phil smiled at me as he continued, "So prepare for an attack–"

"And by that I mean cringe!" I yelled.

Percy joined in with the both of us, "'CAUSE THIS MOTHERFUCKER'S 'BOUT TO GET DRAGGED BY HIS FRINGE!"

Jack started rapping, "First things first, you're freakishly tall, it's weird you lo–"

"STOP!" the voice cut him off.

"LIKE A NOODLE!" someone screamed.

I looked at the screen to see Reagan with her hands cupped over her mouth. Dan looked mortified, while everyone else was laughing their heads off.

The voice must've turned the volume and microphone on. It intended to torture us and make them listen.

Talk about a backfire.

"YOU GOT HAIR THAT WAS COOL IN 2007 AND WET YOU JUST LOOK LIKE A POODLE!" Jason yelled.

Dan's mortified face eased a bit as he yelled, "HOBBIT!" and started laughing.

"SILENCE!" the voice screeched.

We all went quiet until Jack whisper-sang, "Everything's okay, 'cause we're on vacation."

We all erupted into fits of hysterical laughter.

Then Dan replied, "If you're gonna sing a song, you have to sing–"

"WE'RE BREAKING FREE!" Phil yelled, giggling.

"WE'RE SOARING!" Dan sang.

"FLYING!" Phil responded.

Together, they belted out, "THERE'S NOT A STAR IN HEAVEN THAT WE CAN'T REACH!"

_THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING._

I squealed and Phil looked at me, still smiling. He nodded at me as if I were supposed to continue the song.

_Eh, why not?_

"IF WE'RE TRYING!"

"OHH WE'RE BREAKING FREE!" we all sang together, laughing.

"I guess I'll have to teach you the hard way," the voice decided.

It walked right up to Phil, knife in hand, and grabbed his arm. It outstretched his arm and started slowly moving the knife across his forearm.

Phil started screaming and I turned away. I looked at the screen. Reagan was covering her ears with her hands. Mark was holding her and Jason close to him, talking to them. Dan looked like he was about to cry, as he kept repeating, "Stay strong Phil!" Felix and Cry were holding onto each other for dear life.

I looked over at Percy next, to find him squeezing his eyes shut, mumbling something under his breath. Jack had his eyes shut as well, but he was directing some very colorful language toward the voice.

Phil stopped screaming a few minutes later. I wasn't sure if I wanted to look up or not. In the end, I decided I probably should. I didn't want the voice to sneak up on me.

Phil was panting, blood covering his arms and chest, mumbling, "I'm fine Dan!" and "Just save us would you!" every five seconds. I noticed Phil was crying. I couldn't blame him, but it seemed to me that he was crying because Dan was crying. 

"Now, does anyone else want a taste, or have you learned your lesson?"

"There was a lesson in this?!" I yelled. I was  _beyond_  done with this voice.

"Only later will you understand, until then, it will seem as if it is a punishment."

_Said every abusive person ever._

I started to reply, "Yeah, I'm s–"

"So happy you took the time to explain that!" Percy cut me off. The voice turned around to place the knife back on the counter, and Percy took this opportunity to glare at me. His eyes eased almost instantly when he noticed I was on the verge of tears. Now, he just looked confused.

That was exactly what  _they_ said.

And I was  _not_ going to be living through that again.

I wish I told someone other than Reagan about all of this. She was the only one who could comfort me about it, and she wasn't here.

I would've told Jason, but how the hell do you tell your crush about something that serious?

The voice turned toward the screen. It just stood there, staring at it. I took this opportunity to talk to Phil "Pssst! Phil!" I whisper-screamed.

"W-What?" he asked, voice shaking.

"Are you okay?"

He smiled at me. "Yeah, I'm fine Nate."

_No, you're not._

"You were screaming for several minutes straight. There's no way you're fine."

Phil sighed, "Listen Nate–"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS–" Felix screeched from the screen. The voice hit the mute button, so we couldn't hear anything after that.

_Uh-oh._


End file.
